Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02
, |presenters = |host = |vote = 100% SMS and telephone voting |entries = 8 |winner = "Butterfly" by Julie Berthelsen |prev = 01 |next = 03 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02 was the second edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 6. Julie Berthelsen won the selection with her newest single, "Butterfly". Information A few days after the results of the fourth edition, DR announced the second edition of the selection and revealed the songs on 17 and 24 September 2013. The selection will once again be held in Jyske Bank Boxen, in Herning. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships and it will host the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships. On October 1, 2010, Danish financial institution, Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on October 20, 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Changes DR decided to change the format of the selection due to the not-so-successful first edition. The broadcaster decided to introduce duels. Eight songs will be competing in four duels and one from each duel will make it to the second part of the duels. The final duel songs will be the two winning songs from the second part of the duels. Duels The songs of the duels were revealed before the fifth edition of Northvision started, on 17 and 24 September. The voting started on 4 November 2013 and ended on 25 November 2013. The winner of the selection was revealed on 26 November 2013. In all the duels, the voting was open for three or four days. The quarter-finals started on 4 November 2013. "Rejs dig op", "Butterfly", "Lost In The Fire" and "Vi er helte" qualified from the quarterfinals. The semi-finals started on 17 November 2013 with "Butterfly" and "Lost In The Fire" qualifiying to the final part. The last phase of the selection, the final included only one duel which started on 23 November 2013. Voting As the duels were introduced, the voting system changed. Each voter had 200 points to give to the two songs competing in the duel. However they couldn't give the same number of points to the songs (100-100) or zero points to one song. In the final duel, instead of 200 points, each voter had 300 points with the same rules as in the previous duels. Voters 'Voting grids' Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals, the voters were giving 200 points in total in each duel. : Duel 1 : Duel 2 : Duel 3 : Duel 4 Semi-finals "Rejs dig op", "Butterfly", "Vi er helte" and "Lost In The Fire" advanced from the quarter-final duels. As in the previous duels, the voters were giving 200 points in total. : Duel 1 : Duel 2 Final "Butterfly" and "Lost In The Fire" advanced to the final duel from the two semi-final duels. Each voter gave 300 points in total instead of 200. See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * Fantasifestivalen External links *Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix